Butbouttuon
by xwarLockx
Summary: Love at first sight is perfectly normal. That is, if you're not committed. AU and a bit OOC. Just one-shot, bcoz i'm lazy:P


Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

* * *

The sun was setting slowly in the west, casting its reflection over the land were tall and mighty skyscrapers caught its magnificent glow that slowly fades in the skies. The heavens and it's clouds were painted with pretty colours of scarlet with a mix of yellowish orange and purple. As I stood by the window inside the now empty classroom, I can't help but to wish that my life would be as simple yet beautiful as the scenery in front of me. A heavy sigh escaped my constricted throat as I took a glance at my small golden wrist watch and noticed that it's almost time to go home.

I slowly exited the huge old building and walked through the now deserted school grounds. I shivered as the cold wind of spring whooshed upon my skin. I walked to the school's parking lot silently with my head full of thoughts about the recent events in my personal life. I felt sadness, loneliness, confusion, and a bunch of emotions that I couldn't understand at this time.

I slowly opened the backseat passenger of my car and deposited my things, including some of my students' grade sheets. I tend to grade some of their seat works at home, especially now that I'm all alone in our house.

I revived my car's engine when I noticed my phone was blinking. I picked it up at read its message, who knows it might be important.

_Hey Hun, are you home? Just want to know how your day was at school. I really hope this business meeting here will be done asap. I'll be home maybe the day after tomorrow. I miss you A LOT. Take care Hun, I always love you:) _

_From: Yuuno_

_Hey:) school's great, I'm still at here though I'm on my way home. Text ya later when I got home. I miss ya more and I love you too._

_From: Nanoha_

I smiled bitterly as I closed my phone. That's right I love my husband, I can't just confound my feelings for him from those funny feelings I felt recently. Maybe the reason why I'm like this because of he's often far from those business trips. Yes that's it. I just need more of his presence. I need to convince myself that I'm just lonely.

I punched the car stereo on as I stopped for the red light. I can't help but smile from the irony of the song the radio was playing. It's the song I usually heard from our neighbour when I was young and still leaving with my parents. I believed the song was released earlier in the 1970's or even earlier than that.

The drive didn't take that long. When I reached the house I hopped out of the car, grabbed my stuff and opened my empty house. I was greeted by the dark, I took a deep breathe and inhaled the homey scent that I knew to well. I turned the lights on and walked inside silently.

I made a small dinner for myself and ate silently. I'm kinda get used to this, since my husband got his promotion he often stays at home and eat dinner with me. Though I quiet didn't expect my life to be like this. I grow in a family full of traditions and stuff, family closure is what important to my parents, that's why we always eat together and though our age gap with my siblings' quite big and it can't be denied that sometimes I felt like I'm always left behind. But that didn't make me love them less.

I went to bed earlier than the usual. This day brought me tougher challenges that I quiet didn't expect. I sighed deeply as my back touched the soft mattresses. I stared at the dark ceiling for awhile and letting my thoughts wander from school work to a certain blond which is certainly not my spouse. And the main cause of this turmoil in my head.

_Damn it _I cursed silently to myself. With a groan I covered my face with a pillow and let some tears flow. It's been a while since that certain blond caught my attention. And since then, I'm having this awful and stupid thoughts and crazy feelings for her. God, what is wrong with me?

I recalled the first time I laid my eyes on her, 2 months on the local coffee shop about 2 blocks away from the school I was working. I instantly realized the effects she's giving me. Though she doesn't know but I love staring at her red eyes and I could stare at those for a day if she'll permit me. I would be more than glad to comb her golden hair with my fingers. And I'm dying to taste those full red lips.

I took a glance at the empty space of the bed and I reached it hoping that it her that was sleeping beside me every night. Now I wonder if she does like to cuddle at night or does she talk in her sleep? I chuckled bitterly at my stupid random thought. There's no way she'll be here. She doesn't even know at least my existence. And even if so, I can't have her, I'm married. I married guy who will always care for me.

I'm married for Pete's sake, but here I am thinking and longing for someone who isn't the one I vowed to be with for the rest of my life.

I stood up feeling completely dumb, I wiped my teary eyes with the back of my hand. I slowly walked to the balcony and opened the sliding glass door. With a sigh, I looked up in the dark night sky admiring the tiny stars that seems like tiny holes from the heavens where the gods can take a peek at us from our daily misery.

The chilly cold wind of the night blew, hugging my exposed skin from the light material used in my night gown. I quiver from the sensation, yet I stayed outside looking at the heavenly bodies that shines every night. A part of me wished to witness and catch a falling star, maybe then I could wish for a life with her. Or maybe yet, I could wish for a time machine, where I could go back to the time, and rearrange things so that I am hers from now on.

I raised my hand to my eye level and watch the golden band that was hugging in my ring finger perfectly. I smiled bitterly as I studied every small detail that was carved in the scared ring. I kissed it letting my bitter tears flow. I have to accept my fate, just what the sad old song said in the radio hours ago, 'it's sad to belong to someone else, when the right one comes along'.

With a heavy sigh, I walked back inside my room, where the warmth of the bed comforted me as I let myself buried under the heavy white mattresses. I closed my eyes and whispered my silent prayers with a heart full of pain.

I accepted my cruel fate but that doesn't mean the feelings were gone, I'm still hopeful though, we'll never know the odds may turn their favor on me.

Morning come, and the bright rays of the sun were slowly creeping its way out from the darkness of the night, claiming again the glory of the daylight. I got up from my comfortable position and went my way to the bathroom. I took a quick bathe and prepared myself to school. I'm not really a morning person, and like the usual, I'll just order a cup of coffee at the local coffee shop near the school.

I drove silently, occasionally glancing at the yellow greenish glow from the digital clock of my clock. I'm still a few minutes early, that mean I could stop by at the shop to buy myself a coffee to warm my morning.

I parked outside the coffee shop, and noticed that the shop isn't busy as busy as Mondays, only a few costumers can be seen holding their hot mugs and newspapers. I straighten my dark blue skirt with my palms and walked silently to the counter to order, that is when I noticed the Burgundy eyed blond. She was on the counter wearing that charming smile of hers.

_W-wait, is she smiling at me? _I looked behind thinking she might be smiling towards someone she know. Then I found that there's only me in the line. Feeling a bit dumb, I scratched my cheeks lightly out of habit._ Com'on Nanoha, of course, she'll smile at you coz you're a costumer, though you're not a regular one but you've been here quiet a few times before. _I scolded myself as I walked closer to the counter where she was standing, _smiling._

_"Will you be having your usual order?" _she asked me. This is the first time she talked to me. _Oh god, my heart, stop dancing you stupid butterflies._

_"Y-yes. Wait, you know my usual order here?" _

_"Uhmm, yeah. Blueberry muffins and a regular cappuccino. You even pay for additional whip cream"_

My jaw dropped. Literally. _" H-how'd you know?_

_"It's not hard not to notice a person like you."_

Did the gods hear my prayers?

* * *

aaand kapooow! I know this one's kinda stupid. But I just really want to get this out of my systems. I'm not really expecting for reviews but if you'll be generous and patient enough to hit the review button and type some words for me. Then I'll give you a one BIG thank you!:)


End file.
